Sakura y las tinieblas
by Erennor
Summary: Esta vez, Sakura encontrara que hay cosas mas alla de su propio corazon
1. El Reencuentro

> La Esperanza entre las Tinieblas

> – ¿Cuál es tu destino?

> – ¿Mi destino?

> – ¿Tu Destino. Tu Destino como Maestra de las Cartas.

> – ¿Cómo dueña de las cartas?

> – Si, ¿sabes tu destino? ¿Tu misión?

> – Creo que no lo sé... con exactitud.

> –Entonces pronto... muy pronto lo sabrás... pequeña Sakura.

> En un antiguo tiempo, Brujos y perversos hechiceros, dejados de lado por la sociedad y los círculos de magia ancestral, decidieron vengarse de todos los que deseaban la bondad y verdad en esta tierra. Aquellos hombres, con sus corazones llenos de maldad, se reunieron todos en un sitio alejado de toda civilización que pudieran trabar sus planes, y concluyeron que debían destruir el mundo civilizado. No había razón para dejar algo en pie, sobre esta tierra, y dominar las potestades de la naturaleza, dejando el caos y la anarquía como principal guía.

> En todas las ocasiones que desearon acabar con la civilización, terminaron siendo derrotados y acabados por los protectores de la civilización. En su ultimo afán de triunfar sobre lo bueno, invocaron a un poderoso demonio, que dominaba las tinieblas, y su existencia no conocía nada excepto la maldad y la crueldad del odio y la destrucción. Una noche tempestuosa y silenciosa, los brujos reúnen todo su poder para invocar al demonio.

> –Sal de ahí, poderoso Yawgorth!!... deja que este mundo vea tu poder.

> La tierra comenzó a enegrecerse, la luz comenzó a menguar, y las latitudes comenzaron a temblar en su miedo. La oscuridad dominaba el horizonte y un poder comenzó a salir de las tinieblas.

> –Quién osa a invocar mi nombre? Quien lo haya hecho, sufrirá las consecuencias.

> –Nosotros osamos a nombrarte sobre el suelo de esta tierra. Deseamos que cumplas nuestra peticiones.

> –Han dicho que cumpla con sus peticiones?!... no saben lo que han hecho– y una risa diabólica cruza los vientos

> –Aún muertos, sabemos lo que hacemos– dijeron los hombres.

> –Parece que quieren destruir este mundo, pero ustedes morirán aquí, y sufrirán las penas en el infierno... – y al decir eso, los hombres comenzaron a quemarse vivos, como una combustión espontanea, pero sus poderes eran absorbidos por el demonio.

> Sus espíritus, atrapados por el poder del demonio, comenzaron a girar ante él y fueron tragados por las tinieblas. Las sombras avanzaban por los confines del mundo y los poderes de Yawgorth aumentaban a medida de que las tinieblas tomaban posesión del planeta.

> –Vaya, eran unos inservibles. Estúpidos, creían que podían tenerme como su sirviente. Idiotas. No saben lo que les espera en el infierno– y rió al ver el paisaje que le daba la vista del lugar. –Esto es muy bonito. Desaparecerá para siempre. Las tinieblas llenaran el espacio de este lugar y la maldad será como el aire y el odio como el agua!!!!

> Y se hizo silencio mucho tiempo en la tierra, y sobre su faz, la maldad rondaba como el viento. La oscuridad y el temor lleno los confines y la tierra completa, tembló, suplicando auxilio ante tal amenaza. La Luna y el Sol, retrocedieron ante la más absoluta tiniebla. Y la muerte rondaba... el planeta agonizaba.
> 
> * * *

> > Dando un largo y lánguido bostezo, se mueve algo entre las sabanas. Luego aparece, sentándose en la cama, con esa cara de recién despertando, sus ojos aun no se abren del todo. Toma su reloj despertador y mira la hora...

> – NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ME QUEDE DORMIDA!!!!!!!!!!!– y salta de la cama, buscando su ropa por aquí, tirando otras cosas por allá, recoge su mochila y sale de su habitación que casi se cayo bajando las escaleras.

> – Mi hermano se fue a trabajar y ni siquiera se despidió.

> Tomando un sorbo de leche y con un pan en la boca a medio comer, se coloco los patines y sus protecciones, y salió rauda al colegio.

> Mientras viaja a su destino, nos ubicamos en la historia de Sakura alrededor de 7 años desde que se transformo en dueña de las cartas Clow, esa nostálgica historia en la mente de la joven, ya no Card Captors, sino Card Master. Una hermosa joven de pelo castaño y sus ojos esmeralda son lo que decoran su belleza, casi como su madre, lo que muchos decían.

> Su hermano trabajaba y estudiaba en la Universidad. Su padre, últimamente, ha viajado mucho, por lo que ella, tras el poco tiempo de Touya y la ausencia de su padre, se refugia en la compañía de Tomoyo, quien a estado con ella todo este tiempo, y Kero, su guardián. Aun así, Touya y su padre le han sido unos apoyos importantes en la relación con Shaoran. Shaoran prometio volver a Sakura, pero él, extrañamente, desapareció hace unos 4 años. Ni Meiling, ni sus hermanas saben donde esta, y aun cuando su madre pareciera que sabe algo, solo se limita a decir: "Solo espera, la fruta aun no esta madura". Poderosas presencias rodean a Sakura periódicamente, pero nada saben de aquello. Aun así, muchos hombres rondan la vida de Sakura, pero ella los evita, y a los que no puede, simplemente los repele. Es una chica codiciable en la escuela, pero ella no quiere saber nada de hombres. Aun así, desea que la esperanza sea verdadera.

> En este cuadro, un día, a finales del invierno, donde se sentía en el sonido del viento la voz de la pronta primavera, en los cerezos se veían los primeros pétalos rosas, a lo que Sakura le hacia renacer esos sentimientos que nacieron cuando era niña.

> ¿Dónde estarás? y suspira. Te necesito, ¿por qué no regresas? piensa mientras camina por el patio del colegio. En esto se oye la dulce voz de la bella y hermosa Tomoyo.

> – Sakura!.

> – Tomoyo – despertando de su letargo.

> –Amiga... siempre te colocas así en estos días – acercándose a su amiga – sé que volverá, amiga. No te preocupes.

> –No me hables mas de el. El nunca volverá. Supongo que no quiere dar la cara porque se caso con Meiling o con otra prometida que su madre le haya propuesto como esposa... ES UN SINVERGUENZA, UN DESCRITERIADO Y UN CINICO!! – y una vena se le dibuja en la frente de Sakura.

> –Vamos amiga– mientras Tomoyo reía.
> 
> * * *

> En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

> –(Vuelo de Hong-Kong/Tokio, llegada por el anden B21)– suena por los altavoces.

> Dos personajes caminan, saliendo del aeropuerto, tratando de conseguir un Taxi. Uno, de pelo castaño corto, ojos café claros, no muy alto, pero de contextura apreciablemente fuerte, mirada fija. El otro, pelo negro con una melena muy desordenada, ojos oscuros, de la misma altura que el anterior, contextura muy fuerte, una mirada aguda y sentidos muy alerta.

> –Así que este es Japón– habla un personaje muy serio.

> –¿Jamas has venido a este país?–pregunta el otro.

> –Jamas. ¿Oye? ¿Esa chica vive aquí en Tokio?

> –No, ella vive en Tomoeda, muy cerca de aquí.

> –Bueno, entonces debemos apresurarnos. No sea que él llegué antes que nosotros. Si la encuentra y la quiere destruir, no habrá esperanzas, ni siquiera un rayito de luz.

> –Es que ella es la luz– con un tono de inspiración – es la esperanza.

> –Vaya, veo que aun no la olvidas. Tan reservado y tan enamoradizo.

> –CÁLLATE!!!– sonrojándose – cuando me vea, creo que no querrá verme. Me mandara de vuelta a Hong-Kong– y al decir esto dejo la cabeza caer.

> –Pero no puedes hacerlo sin llevártela, mmmmm?– con tono sarcástico. –No lo crees– mirándolo de manera burlona.

> –Ya lo sé. Mira viene un taxi.
> 
> * * *

> Luego de pasar la tarde con Tomoyo, Sakura camina con su compañía en dirección al hogar. La calle esta adornada con cerezos que se enfilan al costado, y el cielo esta cubierto de nubes y comienza a correr un viento muy fuerte, lo que produce en las jóvenes una sensación de ansiedad. Al ver una silueta, a contraluz de un relámpago gigantesco, desapareció como apareció, súbitamente. Las amigas quedaron paralizadas por la espeluznante escena. En ese mismo instante aparece una persona atrás de ellas

> –¿Que hacer aquí?– dijo, mientras tomaba a las jóvenes del hombro.

> En ese momento, Sakura saco un grito, solo visto en las películas de terror.

> –Cállate monstruo.

> La cara de Sakura cambio radicalmente.

> –¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames monstruo?– alego Sakura, mientras Tomoyo se reía.

> –Pero si solo los monstruos chillan así.

> –Hermano!!

> –Dejemos esto aquí. Aun no responden. ¿Que hacen aquí?.

> – Caminábamos a casa tuya– respondió Tomoyo, mientras Sakura, con los puños cerrados y mirando a su hermano, respiraba agitadamente. –Luego alguien apareció frente a nosotras y luego desapareció.

> –Ya saben que no deben andar a estas horas, ya es tarde. Sabes que todos se preocupan.

> –Lo siento– mascullo Sakura.

> –Vamos, que esta a punto de llover– y el trío camino hacia el hogar.

> Estando los tres ya en casa, Sakura y Tomoyo suben a la habitación. Comienza a llover con gran fuerza. De entre los peluches, sale un muñeco volador.

> –Sakura! Tomoyo!– saluda Kero, un poco malhumorado.

> Tomoyo toma al guardián entre sus manos.

> –¿Cómo estas Kero?

> –Solo, triste y abandonado, además de que estoy muriendo de hambre– haciendo un puchero a Tomoyo –no sabes como me trata, me tiene encerrado.

> –La ultima vez que te saque fue cuando tuve el problema de la pastelería– dice defendiéndose Sakura –se estaba comiendo los pasteles de la vitrina, y luego tuve que decir que eran mi gato, traído de otro país y otras mentiras más.

> En esos momentos llega Yukito, a la casa de los Kinomoto, pero acompañado de dos personajes.

> –Touya, creo que tienen visitas– señalo el amigo de Touya. Este se acerco a la puerta para recibir a las inesperadas visitas. Mira a ambos de pie a cabeza, y luego los estudia detenidamente. Uno no le parece nada en especial, pero el otro le produce apatía y nostalgia. Esta mirada tiene su respuesta en la mirada fría de esta persona.

> –¿Que se les ofrece?– pregunto, aun con la apatía en sus palabras, pero tratando de ser lo mas cortes posible.

> –Buscamos a Sakura– respondió el victimario de la mirada de Touya, la cual la responde con otra más aguda.

> –necesitamos hablar con ella. Es muy urgente– sale al paso el otro personaje, con tono mas alegre, para deshacer la guerra de malas miradas.

> –Pasen, no se queden en la puerta– les dice Touya, con un poco de mal gusto. –Esperen aquí– y sube las escaleras llegando a la habitación de su hermana. Golpea la puerta.

> –Sakura, tienes visitas. Trata de que no sea muy largo.

> –Voy enseguida.

> Sakura y Tomoyo, que hablaban animadamente con Kero, se miraron extrañadas a las inesperadas visitas. Mientras las jóvenes bajan a recibirlos, las misteriosas visitas hablan entre sí.

> –Se siente unas presencias increíbles en este lugar– habla uno de ellos, quien mira a Yukito. –Supongo que ese debe ser uno de los guardianes que señalaste antes. Por su aura, debe ser muy capaz de proteger a Sakura, supongo.

> –Él es Yue.

> –Es el que te derroto cuando te juzgo como Card Captors!

> –En ese tiempo, aun era muy pequeño.

> –Y el otro guardián.

> –Ya lo veras... – y traga un poco de saliva, al ver llegar a Sakura para recibirlos.

> Y ella piensa mientras se acerca a ellos: "Quienes serán... aunque uno de ellos me parece algo... especial". Llega a ellos.

> –Buenas noches, que es lo que se les ofrece.

> Él más jovial de los jóvenes le pregunta muy precipitadamente.

> –¿Tu eres Sakura Kinotomo? Vaya, es mas de lo que me han hablado– y le dio un golpe en la espalda a su acompañante, pero se sintió cohibido con la presencia de Tomoyo. –Bueno, yo no hablo más. (Dile algo... no te quedes ahí, vamos)– le susurro al oído a su compañero.

> Este miraba a Sakura, perplejo, y no sabia lo que hacer, tenia la garganta seca y la lengua paralizada. Sakura mira extrañada a ambos, y luego detenidamente al que la miraba fijamente. Pero sintió en ella una ansiedad especial, un sentimiento que no tenia hace tiempo. Pareciera que el tiempo se detenía abruptamente y que no avanzaba, sin embargo no le importo mucho. Comenzó a recordar su aventura con las cartas... y su amado rival.

> –No puedes ser... estas aquí.


	2. Encontrandose con el enemigo

> En ese momento, en la habitación de Sakura, en uno de los cajones, sale el libro de las cartas. Kero observa detenidamente el evento. El libro queda flotando sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Del, sale la carta que Sakura creo hace muchos años. Esta brilla con un aura especial, un brillo que solo se ve en donde hay amor.

> La escena continua en el salón, donde Sakura esta con los jóvenes recién llegados.

> –Sakura. Primero creo que debo decirte... decirte que... – y se acerca a ella tratando de encontrar el perdón de ella. Sakura también se acerco a el, tratando de hallar en él, el cariño de ese amor antiguo. Pero cuando estaba a solo un paso de el, sintió un quiebre en su corazón, que la dejo horrorizada y temerosa de la situación. Tuvo miedo de escuchar algo que no quería escuchar, o de algo que realmente quería. Pero su alma se sintió turbada, y dio un giro que la dejo a espalda de el. No pudiendo aguantar la pena en su cuerpo, expulso todo su malestar.

> –Como... como fuiste capaz... de desaparecer... como si no me importara– hablaba con un tono muy hiriente, y con todo su enojo y miedo en la garganta. –Podrías haber sido mas considerado, al por lo menos llamar, alguna carta o haber dicho algo, en donde estabas. Desapareciste y no dijiste nada. Por cuatro años, la angustia me destrozaba este corazón. No vez que hay personas que se preocupan por ti– y la darse vuelta, las lagrimas brotaban incesantemente, lo que una fue a parar en una de las mejillas del joven. Con los ojos fijos en los de el – Shaoran, no quiero verte nunca mas!!!... oíste, nunca mas... – y salió corriendo a su habitación.

> El libro que había estado flotando, y la carta, que tenia ese brillo especial, se dejaron reposar en el escritorio, con la carta encima del Libro. Kero estupefacto, no podía creer lo que había visto. De improviso Sakura entro en la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada de un golpe, y se echo sobre la cama. Abrazaba su almohada y lloraba sobre ella

> –Sakura... Sakura, que te pasa. Sabes, yo... quería decirte que... –pero Kero penso que era mejor hablarle en otra ocasión de lo que había pasado.

> En el salón, Tomoyo miraba a Shaoran, quien destrozado, no sabia que hacer. Iba a decir algo, pero Touya se acerco a Shaoran.

> –Debería darte una paliza... mocoso.

> El otro joven se acerco a Touya, colocándose enfrente de el.

> –Espera, que vas a hacer. En realidad nuestra visita es más importante que lo que paso aquí. Por favor, escúchanos.

> –Lo siento, largo de esta casa. Vamos afuera.

> –Espera, necesitamos... – intento nuevamente el joven, pero Shaoran, con cabeza baja, dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la puerta. –Shaoran, espera hombre, que es lo que haremos. No podemos irnos así.

> –Vamos Erennor, Aquí no hay nada que hacer.

> –Pero, que dices– replica Erennor a su compañero. Pero Touya insisti

> –Ya, váyanse.

> Yukito, quien no había participado en la discusión, se acerco a Tomoyo, y le indico que fuera a ver a Sakura. Luego se acerco a Touya.

> –Touya, creo que tienen mas que decir. Por que mejor escuchamos lo que tienen que decir–tratando de calmarlo.

> –Basta. Este mocoso es quien a echo sufrir a Sakura. No dejare que le siga haciendo daño– sentencio Touya. –Adiós.

> Los muchachos salieron, bajo una tormenta, a la calle. Erennor no quería irse sin que le escucharan, así que espera en la puerta, hasta que se le ocurra algo.

> –Lo puedo creer. Y aun no conseguimos hablarle de lo esencial– replico Erennor.

> –Vamos, mañana será un nuevo día.

> –Mañana, y si no hay mañana?

> –Será lo que diga el destino.

> –Pero eso depende de ella, y nosotros debemos defender nuestro destino.

> –Es que... ella...

> En la habitación de Sakura, Tomoyo consuela a la doliente joven. Sakura lloraba en el regazo de Tomoyo, mientras que esta dejaba que fuese su regazo, un refugio.

> –Es que no puede llegar así... y sin embargo, me duele mas haberle dicho eso.

> –Es por que realmente querías que volviera, ya que si no hubiese sido así, no te hubiera importado tanto.

> En ese momento, la carta que se mantenía quieta encima del escritorio, comenzó a flotar, y el brillo ilumina toda la habitación, luego, traspaso el vidrio de la ventana, y salió volando hacia la calle.

> –¿Que es lo que pasa?– dice Sakura al ver a su carta hacer eso. Mira el escritorio, y ve el libro. Kero se acerca a Sakura.

> –La carta ya había hecho algo parecido hace unos minutos atrás.

> – ¡¿Que?! Y como se te ocurre no decírmelo!!!

> –Es que... como estabas.

> Sakura le dio una mirada a Kero, que casi se lo come, y salió rápidamente de su habitación.

> Erennor, quien no había conseguido que Shaoran se armara de valor, camino detrás del, aun a unos metros de la casa.

> –Oye, tu no eres así. Parece que te afecto demasiado. Mas de lo que esperaba.

> –No bromees!

> –Esta bien, pero el destino se encargara de juntarlos. Tarde o temprano... parece que más temprano que tarde– dice esto, por que una carta Sakura pasa junto a el, pero en dirección a Shaoran. Este tomo la carta entre sus manos y la observo detenidamente. Erennor se acerco a el.

> –Como que esta carta... no la creo Clow. ¿No es verdad?

> –Esta carta la creo Sakura.

> – ¿Y cual, se supone, de todas las cartas, es?

> –No lo sé. Aun no tiene nombre.

> –Así que es una autentica Carta Sakura?

> –Así parece.

> – ¿Y cuando fue creada?.

> –Hace mas o menos 7 años. Cuando yo volví a Hong-kong.

> –Mira lo que hace el amor. Pero, no me contaste nada de esta carta.

> –Es verdad. Solo que nunca me preguntaste nada de las cartas, en particular.

> –Y ahora vienes con sutilezas– y sonrío la mirar la carta, que tenia Shaoran en las manos

> En esos momentos, sale Sakura a la calle, en la que caía una lluvia muy fuerte. Tomoyo le seguía, y Kero. Touya y Yukito, salieron a la puerta. Miro a todos lados, tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad y la lluvia. Giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados. Al fin, noto un par de siluetas que caminaban, alejándose. Inspiro profundamente y corrió hacia ellos.

> Los muchachos notaron que venían detrás de ellos. Sakura, vio a Shaoran, y se detuvo. Quedaron a unos metros. Se miraban fijamente.

> ¿Por que tiene él la carta? pensaba Sakura.

> ¿Que significa que la carta este en sus manos?.

> Sakura extendió su brazo hacia delante, en señal de que le devolvieran lo que es de ella. Shaoran mostró la carta, pero no se movió. Entonces, Sakura camina rápidamente hacia él, le arrebata la carta de sus manos, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. Nadie se movía, todos expectantes de lo que pasaba, con excepción de Sakura. Cuando esta a unos buenos metros, la carta se zafa de sus manos y vuelve a las manos de Shaoran.

> – ¡¿Que?!–replico Sakura. –Devuélvemela.

> Nuevamente, Shaoran ofreció la carta, pero no se movió. Sakura, volvió a caminar hacia él, le quito la carta, y dio media vuelta. Pero antes de que diese un paso, la carta volvió a escaparse de las manos de Sakura y se dejo depositar en las manos de Shaoran.

> –Deja de jugar. No me gusta lo que haces. Me coloca nerviosa.

> Al pensar en lo que dijo, se sonroja, al igual que Shaoran. Pero se vuelve a Shaoran y le quita la carta, pero esta nuevamente hace lo mismo.

> – ¿Por que?

> Cuando intenta de quitarle la carta, Shaoran toma sus manos entre las suya, y una emoción salió del interior de Shaoran

> –Sakura, yo te am................ Cuidado!!!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Primera nota del Autor:
> 
> Solo queria decir que este es una obra inspirada en los Personajes de Clamp, por lo tanto, yo me lavo las manos. Aunque se viene mejor... Anto... no re sonrojes please


	3. El destino de Sakura

> Esperanza entre las Tinieblas
> 
> Capitulo III
> 
> Repentinamente, una sombra sale de la oscuridad, y ataca a la pareja, en donde Shaoran, con un rápido movimiento, toma entre sus brazos a Sakura, logra esquivar a la peligrosa presencia, y colocarla a salvo.

> La carta cae cerca de Tomoyo, quien la toma y la deja entre sus manos. Todos quedaron expectantes a lo siguiente.

> –Algo se acerca– afirma Erennor.

> Comienzan a salir decenas de sombras, con forma de un humano curvado hacia adelante, sus brazos largos, llegaban al suelo, oscuros como la noche sin luna, pero sus ojos son de un rojo demoniaco. Detrás de ellas, aparece un hombre, quien, con su cara pálida, sus ojos rojos, y su apariencia de muerto, se deja ver antes los jóvenes.

> –A ver. ¿Quién es la Maestra de las Cartas?

> Sakura iba a colocar un paso adelante, haciendo uso de su titulo, pero Shaoran se lo impidió.

> –Espera– le susurro al oído.

> El demonio miraba a todos. Tratando de adivinar quien era. Miraba a todos fijamente, y luego se fijo en Tomoyo. Ella tiene la carta en sus manos. Sin hablar o ordenar a las sombras, estas se abalanzaron en contra de ella. Antes de que una sombra le tocara, Erennor, dijo un par de palabras, y un gran haz de luz plateada salió de sus manos, destruyendo a las sombras. Luego, dio un gran salto, cayendo en posición de defensa enfrente de Tomoyo. Un hilo de luz le cruzo el pecho, lo cual se trasformo en una funda en su espalda, donde traía una espada. De un solo filo, gruesa en la base, era curva en el filo y recta en el otro borde. Larga y plateada la hoja. En la base de la hoja, traía unas figuras, de ancestral procedencia. Al igual que Erennor, Shaoran convoco a su espada. La misma espada que traía desde pequeño, pero más larga y más gruesa, de un color dorado, la cual, en la base de la hoja, traía unos símbolos chinos.

> –Aun así, me llevare a la Maestra de las cartas y nadie me lo impedirá.

> Del piso de la calle, unas sombras aparecieron detrás de la joven Tomoyo, y tomadas de las piernas, los brazos y el cuello, comenzaron a tirarla hacia abajo. Tomoyo comenzó hacer absorbida por una extraña sombra. Erennor, empuño la espada, y atravesó el suelo, donde estaba la sombra, que se deshizo, dejando a Tomoyo atrapada por el asfalto. Erennor, rompió el asfalto y saco a Tomoyo. Decenas de sombras comenzaron a abalanzarse en contra de Tomoyo, y Erennor la defendía, en donde Sahoran comenzó también a esgrimir su espada y luchar en contra de las sombras, mientras Sakura se colocaba junto a Tomoyo. Quiso sacar su llave, para poder ayudar, pero en ese momento, las sombras dejaron de atacar, y se colocaron alrededor del demonio.

> –Vaya que son molestos. Entonces será mejor que los elimine– sentencia el demonio. Un gran poder mágico salía de ese hombre. Extendió su palma, y de ella salió una gran llamarada.

> –Dios del fuego!!!– invoco Shaoran, que detuvo con gran esfuerzo la poderosa llama. Y sin mas que pensar, Erennor salto encima del demonio con la espada levantada en una sola mano.

> –¡¡Hasta aquí llegas!!– grito en la embestida.

> –Sabes que no me has derrotado– dijo el demonio antes de que Erennor cayera sobre él. Empuño la espada con ambas manos antes de cortarlo. La hoja de la espada brilló al contacto con el cuerpo del demonio. La espada bajo, atravesando la carne, hasta partirlo en dos. El demonio lo miraba con un odio de muerte, pero con una sonrisa irónica.

> –Debes saber que volveré, solo a matarla– dijo, mientras el cuerpo humano se dividía y caía al suelo.

> El cuerpo, tendido en dos, sobre la calle, no derramaba sangre. Las sombras se desvanecieron en el aire, y luego dejo de llover. Sakura miraba el cuerpo, horrorizada, ante tal espectáculo.

> –Lo mataste... lo mataste– sollozo Sakura ante la vista del muerto.

> –No es así– dijo Erennor. –El ya estaba muerto. Murió cuando su corazón se lleno de odio y maldad. El demonio tomo su cuerpo y extinguió su vida. Notas que no hay ni una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo. El ya había muerto.

> Un viento fuerte paso por el cuerpo, y este comenzó a deshacerse y el viento se llevo las cenizas.

> –Esto es mas serio de lo que crees Sakura– le dijo Shaoran. –Este es un problema que involucra poderes que jamas has visto.

> –Muchachos, entren a la casa, y conversen ahí, ya es tarde y esta haciendo mucho frío– dijo Yukito, ante la mirada de temor de Touya, que no quería que le pasa algo malo a su hermana.

> Entraron a la casa. Los muchachos se secaron con unas toallas traídas por Touya, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo se cambiaron toda la ropa empapada que traían. Luego comenzaron a conversar de lo que paso.

> –Antes de que empiecen a hablar de lo que ocurre, preséntanos a quien te acompaña, Shaoran– dice Tomoyo.

> –Bueno, el se llama Erennor Reed, y como lo han visto, también posee poderes mágicos. A decir verdad, es excelente como hechicero.

> –¿Reed? ¿Reed?... me suena ese nombre– dijo Sakura.

> –Pues claro, Sakura. Viene del creador de las cartas. Clow Reed– respondió Yukito. Debe ser porque él es un descendiente de su familia.

> –Exactamente. Pero yo nací en América, luego, contactos con otros hechiceros me llevaron a Hong-Kong, hace unos años– dijo Erennor a la afirmación de Yukito. –Pero es mejor que hablemos de lo que nos trae.

> –Sí!!– dijo Sakura, un tanto molesta. –Deseo que me expliquen que pasa, por que Shaoran desapareció tanto tiempo, y por que aparecieron esas cosas y... ese hombre.

> –Bueno, eso pertenece a una misma larga, pero necesaria, historia– respondió Shaoran, un poco incomodado por la pregunta.

> –Todo comienza hace unos 6 años– relata Erennor. –Yo encontré unos pergaminos que relataban un conflicto antiguo. Comente a analizarlos y descubrí una realidad a la que no podíamos escapar. Estos pergaminos relatan una catástrofe planetaria, cuando unos antiguos hechiceros invocaron a un poderoso demonio llamado Yawgorth. Este demonio arraso con gran parte del planeta en muy poco tiempo. La mayoría de los poderosos hechiceros, con grandes poderes mágicos, trataron de detenerlo, pero no pudieron. Lamentablemente, él más grande de los hechiceros, Clow Reed, había muerto hace unos años. Aun así, se utilizo las cartas Clow, para detener a esta amenaza. Solo su ayudante y sobrino, quien conocía a profundidad las cartas, por lo tanto conocía muy bien sus poderes originales, con la carta Vacío, se sello su espíritu, pero su poder maligno era tremendo, por lo tanto lo separaron de su espíritu, bajo peligrosos conjuros. Su poder fue sellado en un jarrón. Ambas esencias estaban selladas.

> –Vaya, y cuanto fue el costo de invocarlo– pregunto Tomoyo, interesada en el relato.

> –El costo fue muy elevado, señorita Daudoji. Murió la tercera parte de la humanidad, el circulo de hechiceros desapareció. Solo quedaron unos pocos, contadas con los dedos de la mano. Una devastación ecológica casi irreversible, y por mucho tiempo, la naturaleza azoto con fenómenos climatológicos, devastaciones e inundaciones eran de todo los meses. Durante mucho tiempo la naturaleza trato de quitarse esa negra mancha que había quedado con el demonio. Después de transcurrido bastante tiempo, la naturaleza se calmo. Y todo comenzó de nuevo. Se le pidió al cuidador de las cartas, que borrara en la mente de las personas, todo recuerdo de esa atroz secuela. En la historia no se escribe, pero quedo en las memorias de los sobreviviente del circulo de hechiceros, ahora dividido en clanes, uno de los cuales pertenece Shaoran.

> – ¿Pero como es que anda suelto?– preguntó intrigada Sakura.

> –Como el sello que mantenía al demonio era uno de Clow, este daba una estructura que lo encerraba. En el momento que capturaste la carta Vacío, la sellaste y la trasformaste a carta Sakura, el sello cambio. Como no tenias el poder necesario para mantener a Yue en esta época, lamentablemente no era posible mantener también al demonio sellado, por lo tanto, cuando el sello cambio, la estructura cambio, y la estructura no era lo suficiente para atraparlo, por lo tanto, salió de Vacío.

> –Si yo hubiese tenido mas poder, hubiese impedido... que Yukito desapareciese y que mi hermano tuviese que perder su poder..., y además que el demonio escapara– dijo tristemente Sakura.

> –Te equivocas Sakura– dijo, gentil y con firmeza, Shaoran. –Debes saber que todo esto estaba previsto. Tu, ¿por qué crees que Eriol se apuro en que trasformaras las cartas? Aunque el no sabia, él debía ayudarte en tu misión. El cómo reencarnación de Clow, sentía que las cartas debían pasar a manos de otra persona. Pero aun no sabia cual era el motivo porque las cartas no debían convertirse en simples cartas. Hasta ahora.

> –Así es. Si la carta Vacío hubiese estado cerca del Jarrón, estos romperían los sellos y conjuros que los atan. Y ese es el motivo que separaron el jarrón y el libro tantos cientos de Kilómetros. Él tiene un poder tremendo. Lo que pasa es que los pergaminos relatan un nuevo conjuro, un conjuro más poderoso y más efectivo. Y el que tenia que realizarlo es el Maestro de las cartas. Gracias a Shaoran, sabíamos donde ubicar al nuevo dueño de las cartas. Solo necesitábamos encontrar la fecha y el lugar. Lo primero fue fácil. Pero necesitábamos encontrar el jarrón. Comenzó una completa búsqueda de este, pero la información se filtraba rápidamente, algo que no controlábamos. Así que, cuando me designaron encontrar el jarrón, debía hacerlo con la mayor cautela y silencio posible, nadie debía saber donde esta el jarrón, ya que si Yawgorth determina la ubicación, es improbable que lo derrotemos. Y si lo hacemos, las perdidas planetarias serian desastrosas e irreparables. Por lo tanto, todo contacto con el mundo, debía ser estrictamente necesario, ya que si dábamos pistas de nuestra ubicación, era una pista al Jarrón. Me pidieron que me llevara alguien que supiera acerca de Clow y sus cartas. Pensaba en Eriol, pero su desaparición fortuita no seria bien vista. Aparte él vive en Inglaterra, y muchos de los hechiceros de los Clanes, van por él. No era recomendable. Así que le pedí a Shaoran que me acompañara, pensando que para la mayoría de las personas, no notarían que haya desaparecido– y noto la mirada austera de Sakura, como diciéndole, acaso de que ella no importaba. –No quiso, por alguien en especial, pero cuando le dije que se trataba del Maestro de las cartas, quiso venir inmediatamente. Así emprendimos la búsqueda. El tiempo que nos demoramos fueron 4 años. Recorrimos montañas, ríos, valles, llanuras, pero al fin lo encontramos. Y así como desaparecimos, volvimos a aparecer. Encontramos el Jarrón hace unos días.

> –Solo una duda. Por que, ese tal demonio, si escapo de la carta de Sakura hace ya varios años, no actúo de inmediato– pregunto Touya, dando a entender que no creía nada.

> –Él, como no tenia su poder, necesitaba energías para poder emprender su objetivo. Supongo que absorbía las almas de aquellos que son de corazón oscuros y odiosos. Y para obtener el poder necesario, debió esperar– argumento Erennor, con tal seguridad, que Touya no quiso preguntar mas, pero era necesario que la hiciera.

> –Y ahora, que pasara con mi hermana. ¿Por que el demonio la quiere matar?

> –Es evidente que el único que debe conjurar al demonio, es el Maestro de las cartas. Muerto, es un pase gratis a la destrucción– añadió Shaoran a la conversación.

> –Aunque además de el, existen otras personas interesadas en el jarrón. El poder que esconde ese Jarrón, con los hechizos necesarios, es una fuente de energía ilimitada– señalo Erennor.

> Todos quedaron pensativos unos segundos, mientras Erennor miraba a Tomoyo, quien tenia a Kero en sus manos. Erennor levanto una ceja al ver el aspecto del guardián.

> –Este es el "Gran Guardián Kerberos"..., es un peluche– dijo de forma burlona, recalcando lo de "Gran".

> A Kero se le comenzaron a ir los humos a la cabeza, mientras que todos les daba vergüenza imaginarse la escena que el Guardián armaría con lo que digo Erennor. Pero este no se detenía.

> –Vi a Spinel, y parece mas un Guardián que este gato pequeño

> Ya Kero no soporto mas, y comenzó a lanzar insultos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Sakura le decía que se calmara, pero esto no podía controlar a Kero. De un momento a otro, se lanzo en contra de Erennor. Pero Sakura, lo retuvo de la cola.

> –Tranquilo– le decía Erennor. –Solo era una broma. Eres bastante pretensioso.

> –A quien le dices "peluche"– le recrimina Kero.

> La atmósfera de incomodidad que estaba en el lugar, se distendió de un golpe. La casa estaba más tranquila, y menos preocupada.

> –Sakura– dice Shaoran –es necesario que vengas a Hong-Kong conmigo.

> –Con nosotros– dice Erennor. –Y además la señorita Daidouji.

> –Por que ella, esto es muy peligroso– reclama exaltada Sakura. –No quiero que este en peligro, esto es mas de lo que yo quisiera.

> –¿Que pasa si el demonio viene a matarla, pensando que es la Maestra de las Cartas?– señala Shaoran. –Recuerda que el penso que ella era, porque tenia la carta entre sus manos.

> –Verdad.

> –Nadie va a ninguna parte!– dijo Touya, colocándose de pie. –No dejare que Sakura se vaya a donde ustedes deseen. Yo estoy a cargo de ella, y si mi padre se entera, no sabría que decirle, si le pasa algo.

> –Touya, quien crees que es el que cuida del Jarrón– señalo Erennor.

> –¡ ¡ ¡Que estas diciendo! ! !...– sulfurándose con Erennor.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Notas del autor:
> 
> Ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, para que digan que no se los dige. Luego vendran los capitulos 4 y 5, que estan en el horno calentandose, asi que esperen cuando salga de Calculo [dos semanas mas], pero vienen desarrolando la historia mas que nada, pero lo bueno comienza.
> 
> Anto... No puedo dejar de agradecerte... pero dame el beneficio de la duda...


	4. El Clan y la ronda de la muerte

> Capitulo IV

> El Clan y la ronda de la muerte

> * * *

> Nota del autor:

> Si dicen que esto es muy fome................... es verdad. Es el capitulo mas guateado de todos los que escrito y escribire. Es una parte donde se liga a los Clanes, y a la antigua Sakura. Es dificil argumentar todo a la vez, sin que salga falso. Ademas, no se me dan bien las situaciones entre Shaoran y Sakura, y sociabilizarlos a todos. Soy todo accion. Pero aun asi, creo que podria haberlo mejor. Pero no se afligan. Todo comienza con el proximo capitulo. Asi que dejen Reviews, para saber como voy, si es del gusto, que debo quitar, que debo agregar, etc. [Eso si, no sacare a la estrella... Erennor... el completa el circulo, y ademas el triangulo].

> * * *

> Esto para ti Antonia:

> Quizas no sea el regalo perfecto, pero es algo que a ti te gusta leer. Asi que para ti. Este capitulo............ y los siguientes. Un beso a la distancia.

> * * *

> –Touya, quien crees que es el que cuida del Jarrón– señalo Erennor.

> –¡ ¡ ¡Que estas diciendo! ! !...– sulfurándose con Erennor.

> –Lo que acabas de escuchar. Tu padre esta también en esto. Es un gran personaje– dijo Shaoran, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Pero Erennor se adelanto, porque no sabia la magnitud de referirse a la madre de ellos.

> –Tus padres sabían que algo, que involucraría a Sakura y a ti– hablándole a Touya –pasaría cuando ustedes fuesen jóvenes. Pero no pensaron que toda la proeza completa seria de Sakura.

> –¡No sigas, por favor!– suplico Touya, no imaginando que su familia estaba muy involucrada, desplomándose en el sillón. –Por eso fue que cuando Sakura le presento a Kero, no se sorprendió mucho.

> –Mas allá de lo que puedas pensar, tu madre fue quien encontró el libro por casualidad, en una biblioteca de Tomoeda. El libro llevaba años en aquel lugar, sin que alguna persona lo viese. Pregunto de quien era. No lo sabia, además el libro no era de propiedad de la biblioteca, así que decidió quedárselo. Cuando lo tuvo por propio, vivieron a ella los Guardianes del Clan Clow. Ellos decidieron que el libro quedase en las manos de tus padres. Tu padre, investigador por naturaleza, averiguo acerca del libro, y supo todo acerca de Clow y el circulo de hechiceros– dijo Erennor al hermano desfallecido en el sillón.– Comprende que a tus padres dejaron la esperanza del mañana, y que tu y Sakura son herederos de aquella responsabilidad. Por favor, deja que venga con nosotros.

> Touya quedo pensativo al favor que Erennor le pedía, sabia que nada de lo que decían era mentira, que todo lo que se jugaban era el planeta entero, aun así, era su hermana y quería poder cuidarla. Aun sabiendo que debía cederla a Shaoran y su compañero.

> –Esta bien. No es que lo quiera, pero sé que va estar más segura con ustedes, pero... – y miro a Shaoran con una fría y irascible mirada, que dejo perplejo a todos –si le pasa algo, antes de que se acabe el mundo, juro que me las pagaras.

> –Tranquilo, no te preocupes.– asustado dijo Erennor. –No hay mejores manos en que la puedas dejar.

> Después de tranquilizarse, Touya y Sakura, con Tomoyo y Yukito, fueron a arreglar las cosas del viaje. La ilusión se mezclaba con la ansiedad y el temor a lo desconocido, pero resaltaba con la esperanza y el sueño de un nuevo amanecer. Luego todo estuvo listo. Touya se despidió de Sakura, como lo hace un hermano preocupado y triste por la partida de su pequeña hermana. Tomoyo llevaba solo algunas cosas de Sakura, para ella misma. El viaje a Tokio fue en un rápido taxi, pero el grupo estaba muy silencioso, pero luego comenzaron a explayarse a la conversación, que llevaba Erennor con Tomoyo, el cual le preguntaba acerca de la época cuando Shaoran y Sakura capturaban las cartas, y cuando las trasformaron. Tomoyo le comentaba acerca de las situaciones más engorrosas, de los videos, del sentimiento que ambos, Sakura y Shaoran, tenían hacia Yukito. Por supuesto, Shaoran coloco una cara de ogro, que daba risa el solo mirarla. De cuando comenzaron a enamorarse, y como terminaron enparejandose por el resto de sus vidas. Aunque los aludidos solo miraban al piso, llenos de vergüenza, y sin entender la verdadera intensión de Tomoyo y Erennor, que tenían una mirada de complicidad.

> * * *

> –Buenas Noches. Busco a Li Shaoran– dijo una voz afable y sutil.

> –Buenas noches. En este momento no esta. Debería encontrarlo mañana. ¿Quién lo busca?

> –Un viejo amigo. Si no me equivoco, él viajó a Japón. ¿No es cierto?

> –Es cierto. Efectivamente, él esta en Japón.

> –Si vuelve en la madrugada, dígale que Eriol esta en Hong-Kong y que le pregunte a su compañero en donde estoy. Por favor. Muchas Gracias.

> Alejándose de la puerta donde estaba, se acerco a una mujer que estaba esperándolo.

> –Pense que podrían estar–le dijo a la mujer.

> –Y ahora, ¿dónde iremos?

> –Al Templo, donde esta el Clan Clow.

> * * *

> Ya estando en el aeropuerto, Sakura se quedo esperando con Tomoyo, a que Erennor volviera con los pasajes, y a Shaoran, quien fue a buscar a Kero, a petición de Sakura y Tomoyo, que estaba en el equipaje.

> Puede que no le entre aire

> Debe estar muy incomodo

> Espero que no me haga un escándalo en pleno aeropuerto, ese peluche pensaba Shaoran, que buscaba en su equipaje, antes de entregarlo a las autoridades, antes de embarcar.

> Luego de unos escasos minutos, llegaba Erennor con los pasajes de los cuatros viajeros.

> –Aunque ustedes nos hayan traído, ¿No es mucha molestia por los cuatro?–preguntaba Tomoyo, quien ya estaba lista para acarrear con los gastos de todos.

> –Si fuese por mí, no podría comprar ni siquiera el mío. Pero el Clan ha corrido con todos los gastos que fuesen necesarios. No te preocupes.

> Shaoran, quien llegaba, traía un diminuto bolso entre sus manos. Venia casi avergonzado por lo que llevaba, por lo que deposito el estuche en las manos de Sakura. Lo abrió, y estaba Kero, sentado y con sus patas cruzadas, como controlando su propia ira, pero al mirar a Sakura, cambio su rostro, dando una pena fingida

> –Sakura, no me dejes.....

> En el altavoz, con una locutora de sensible voz, anuncio a los Jóvenes que el vuelo estaba a listo para abordar. Caminaron hacia el anden respectivos, mostraron los pasajes y subieron al avión. Eran ya las 12:30 de la noche, y era él ultimo avión que salía del aeropuerto esa jornada. Ya arriba de este, los jóvenes se instalaron en sus respectivos asientos. Aun en esto, la complicidad entre Tomoyo y Erennor era tan buena y desimulada, que Shaoran y Sakura quedaron juntos, y separados de aquellos cómplices, sin darse cuenta.

> El viaje fue tranquilo. Los muchachos se durmieron las horas de viaje a Hong-Kong. Despiertos parecían como si una energía ilimitada traspasara su cuerpo a cada segundo, pero durmiendo, era como si la fatiga y el cansancio de apoderaba de ellos. Se les veía en el rostro un manto de incertidumbre, que traspasara de su mente a su cuerpo. Aun así, su determinación en su empresa, se reflejaba en su rostro. La seguridad de aquello, daba tranquilidad a Sakura y Tomoyo. Juntas en uno de los pasillos del avión comercial, conversaban, ya que les emocionaba el viaje, y no podían conciliar el sueño. Al llegar a Hong-Kong, a la salida del aeropuerto, esperaba un auto, sedan mercedez-benz, que esperaba a los Jóvenes. A su lado estaba un conocido de todos.

> –Buenas noches, joven Shaoran – dijo el amable mayordomo de los Li.

> –Hola Wei, no te esperaba aquí. Gracias– respondió Shaoran.

> –Si no me equivoco, usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto, ¿no es cierto?– mirando a Sakura. –Como han pasado los años. Y si me memoria no me falla, usted es la señorita Daidouji.

> –Hola, tanto tiempo si verlo señor Wei– respondió Sakura, y Tomoyo.

> –Buenas noches, señor Reed– con una amplia sonrisa, saludo a Erennor.

> –Wei, por favor, solo Erennor. Me acompleja lo de "Señor"– dijo Erennor, con un tono muy informal.

> –Discúlpeme, señor, es la costumbre.

> Erennor miro a Wei, con cara de resignado.

> Entraron todos al vehículo, y comenzaron la marcha hacia las afuera de la ciudad. Aun cuando era de noche, la ciudad dejaba ver su cautivante belleza, entre lo antiguo y lo moderno. Sus barrios cívicos y decenas de rascacielos, contrastaba con la majestuosidad de las construcciones de la religión y las antiguas dinastías.

> Ya afueras de la ciudad, entraron en una arboleda, donde los arboles hacían las de cielo estrellado, con sus flores comenzando a salir y frotar. El vehículo de desplaza como si algo mágico y misterioso lo dirigiera, siguiendo una senda escrita y preestablecida.

> Ya llegando a la casa de los Li, en vehículo aparco enfrente de la enorme casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, y cuando el auto detuvo su marcha, comenzaron a salir de la casa personas, que no se distinguían, por efecto de la contraluz de la casa.

> –¡Ya están aquí!– grito una muchacha que corría de la puerta de la casa al auto. – ¡Es ella! ¡Y Daidouji también!

> Para Sakura y Tomoyo, esos gritos de felicidad, no podían ser de nadie mas que Meiling, que avanzaba rauda hacia donde estaban ellas. Se bajaron y Meiling dio un salto para abrazarlas. Emocionada, no dejaba de moverse alrededor de las chicas. Luego de ella, venían las hermanas de Shaoran, quienes las esperaban, pero también a su hermano y a Yukito, pero no llegaron, así que se mostraron un poco decepcionadas. Aun así, felices por la llegada de personas que no veían hace mucho tiempo.

> Luego, Shaoran mostró la habitación preparada especialmente para ellas. Entrando en ella, que era muy amplia, y con un decorado a lo arte antiguo japonés, las jóvenes se fueron directamente a las camas, que eran muy grandes, y se sentaron como probándolas. Sakura miro a Shaoran.

> –Gracias Shaoran, que lindo eres– le dijo, mientras que Tomoyo se volteaba a mirar la expresión de Shaoran.

> En efecto, este se ruboriza al extremo, que dio media vuelta, quiso decir algo, pero nada le salía. Con una vergüenza completa, salió marchando de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

> Tonto, Idiota, Imbécil. Como no decirle nada pensaba, recriminándose en el pasillo, mientras que en el otro lado de la puerta, Sakura y Tomoyo reían complacientemente por la escena.

> –¿No es un amor?– dijo Sakura, mirando al techo.

> –Es un amor contigo. Parece que aun sigue enamorado de ti– dijo Tomoyo, directa y frontalmente, tanto que Sakura llego a ruborizarse también.

> –Mejor que durmamos– señalo Sakura, pero en eso, tocaron a la puerta.

> –¿Sí?– dijeron las amigas.

> Era Shaoran, rojo de vergüenza, pero llevaba el estuche bajo el brazo y a Kero en la mano. El guardián entra en la habitación, mientras que Shaoran cerraba la puerta, mirando fijamente a Sakura, quien también lo miraba, imnotizada por los ojos marrones del Joven.

> –Nos vemos... – dijo de improviso, y cerrando la puerta, dejo a Sakura sumida en otra dimensión. Solo Shaoran tenia la capacidad de hacer ese efecto en ella.

> Tomoyo miraba a Sakura, divertida de la situación que se le presentaba enfrente. Kero miro a Sakura.

> –Sakura– le dijo una vez. –Sakura– dijo otra vez. –¡¡Sakura!!– grito, sacándola del trance. –Ya se fue– decía Kero, mientras Tomoyo dejaba escuchar su risueña alegría.

> * * *

> Los muchachos se dirigieron al templo, que estaba en la ladera de un cerro. Rodeado de una espesa vegetación, el Bosque ofrecía una sensación de intriga y misterio. Era como si fuese mágico, o que tuviera vida propia. El trayecto era tan agradable, que pronto llegaron a un fabuloso edificio, un templo chino antiguo. A pesar de la hora, había una persona enfrente de aquel Gran edificio. Los jóvenes sabían que alguien los estaba esperando.

> –¿Me dices que Eriol estuvo en la casa anoche?– pregunto Shaoran.

> –Sí. El mismo. Por eso es que estamos aquí.

> –Vaya, hace tiempo que no le veo.

> –Mira, quien esta ahí.

> Acercándose venia Eriol, con su cándida sonrisa y su sutil carácter. Saludo a ambos jóvenes, pero el encuentro con Shaoran fue un agradable acontecimiento.

> –¿Cómo estas Shaoran? Ya es bastante tiempo de que no nos veíamos.

> –Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?

> –Es obvio que la amenaza del demonio nos preocupa. Por eso estoy aquí.

> –Oye, ¿y tus guardianes?

> –Descansando. Ya viene lo mas fuerte. Pero primero debemos saber como les fue.

> Shaoran quiso contestar, pero una pequeña duda se albergo en él. Para Erennor fue una misma impresión. La de Pluralidad de Eriol.

> –¿El Clan?

> –Sí. Todos estamos aquí. Quizás ustedes lleven a cabo las misiones, pero detrás de ustedes ahí personas, hechiceros, que velan por que este todo bajo control.

> –Y entonces, ¿dónde están todos?– pregunto Shaoran.

> –Están esperando reunirse mañana, al caer el sol. Presentaran a Sakura, y luego, se decidirá como se procederá. Todo esto, bajo un silencio absoluto.

> –¿Presentar a Sakura? ¿Por qué?– alego Shaoran.

> –Tranquilo, parece que aun hay algo de ti hacia ella– dijo Eriol, un poco asombrado de la protección del joven hacia su amada.

> –Bah... – y al decir esto, se giro y dio las espaldas a ambos muchachos.

> –¿Que pasa?– pregunto Eriol.

> –No te preocupes, es que esta enojado– dice Erennor, al ver la interrogante de Eriol. –Dice que se comporto como un idiota enfrente de Sakura. Piensa que ella lo va dejar de querer.

> –No me sorprende. Tantos años, y aun no han podido estar juntos, tranquilos.

> A lo que se gira Shaoran y mira a Eriol.

> –Eso es culpa de muchas cosas. Empezando por ti.

> –Tranquilo Shaoran– le dice Erennor. –Sabes que el no tiene la culpa de todo esto.

> –Si lo sé... lo siento... – se disculpa Shaoran con Eriol, bajando la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento.

> –No te preocupes. Pues bien. Vendré cuando haya despertado. Nos vemos... a una duda muchachos. ¿Quién es la tercera persona?. Que yo sepa, no es Yue.

> –Se llama Tomoyo Daidouji– responde Erennor.

> –¿Tomoyo?. Vaya, la prima de Sakura también esta aquí.

> –¿La conoces?

> –Si, así que nos veremos mas tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer

> –Que misterioso... – dice suspicasmente Shaoran.

> –Jaja... Adiós– se despide Eriol, caminado hacia un lado del Templo.

> La noche se extiende por un par de horas mas, mientras ambos jóvenes quedaron mirando a Eriol alejarse. En esto, Erennor converza con Shaoran.

> –Sabes que ella no te dejara de querer. Se nota que ella aun te ama. Si no, no te hubiera seguido hasta aquí.

> –Sí lo sé. Pero me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar en el transcurso de esta misión. Sabes que hasta el momento, no ha habido mayores peligros. Lo único que fue peligroso fue encontrarnos con el demonio en Tomoeda.

> –Pero tú la cuidaste, y sé que la cuidaras. Pase lo que pase.

> –Espero no fallarle.

> * * *

> Hace un par de minutos que el sol acababa de salir. En toda la casa de Shaoran, un perfume agradable y suave penetra en todas las habitaciones. Sakura despierta plácidamente, pero siente que, a su corazón, la están llamando.

> Sakura... Sakura... .

> Mira a Tomoyo y Kero, que aun están dormidos. Nota que esta amaneciendo. He intenta seguir descansando, por lo que se gira en la gran cama, pero el llamado no la deja. Suena dulce y amoroso. Era tan intenso, que Sakura no se resistió a su llamado. Salió en silencio de la habitación, tratando de no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos. Aunque Kero dormía como un tronco, Tomoyo tenia un sueño muy liviano. Salió a un pasillo amplio, miro a ambos lados, y comenzó a caminar en dirección que venia tal sensación. Salió al amplio patio de la casa. Se concentro en buscar la dirección correcta, y comenzó a caminar hacia un bosque, que esta a la ladera de la montaña. Aunque no sabia su procedencia, su corazón saltaba de emoción. Caminando a través del bosque, por senderos establecidos, tratando de no perderse. La vegetación era muy abundante, y en el aire se podía respirar la fragancia que dejaba la espesa vegetación. Salió a un claro, en el cual, al centro había un gran patio llano y en él, dos personajes conocidos. Shaoran y Erennor entrenaban sus habilidades de combate muy seriamente. Era tan claro y fuerte el llamado que no tuvo duda que era de aquí. Sakura miro a su alrededor y encontró un lugar para sentarse. Permaneció allí, mirando a los jóvenes luchar entre sí. Estos tipos se movían con una gran destreza física, alcanzando una gran velocidad de combate. Sakura noto que no solo su cuerpo disponía la gran habilidad. Concentro sus ojos para observar que ellos desprendían de su propio poder mágico, la velocidad y potencia que necesitaban para alcanzar ese nivel de pelea. No paso mas de un par de minutos, cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba en ese lugar. No pudo evitar mirarla, con lo que Sakura le sonrío, siendo devuelto el saludo por parte de Shaoran. Esto hizo que bajara la guardia, por lo que Erennor no dudo.

> –¡¡¡Concéntrate!!!– le grito Erennor, mientras le propinaba un certero y feroz golpe en plena cara de Shaoran, quien salió disparado hacia atrás varios metros, a una gran velocidad. Parecía que se iba a ensartarse en los arboles colindantes, pero con una hábil maniobra de este, cae de pie, y se arrastra unos metros. Sobándose la cara miraba a Erennor.

> –Eso dolió– quejándose de la sorpresa y el dolor.

> –Si no puedes concentrarte, mejor lo dejamos para mas tarde. Además, no todos los días te vienen a ver– dijo Erennor acercándose, extendiéndole la mano, y además una toalla. –Nos vemos luego y... suerte– y se fue, raudo, por uno de los senderos del bosque.

> Shaoran lo vio alejarse, y cuando se perdió en la vegetación, dio media vuelta y encontrarse a Sakura a un metro de el. Se sonrojo, pero su alegría le lleno el corazón, al ver en Sakura, la niña de quien se enamoro y a la mujer a quien desea.

> –Hola– le saludo Sakura.

> –Veo que te levantase temprano. ¿No te sientes cansada?

> –No. La cama de la habitación es tan increíble, que me recupero mis fuerzas. Mira– se estiro y levanto los brazos como demostrando que poseía muchas energías, lo que hizo sacar una risa a Shaoran. Pero Sakura prosiguió. –Pero tu te has hecho mucho mas fuerte. Me impresionas. ¡Que velocidad y que poder!. ¿Cómo lo logran hacer?.

> –Eso es usando tu propia magia. Esto me lo enseño Erennor, mientras buscábamos el Jarrón. En realidad, la mayoría de los hechiceros que hay, hoy en día, son poderosos guerreros. Sin embargo, cada uno tiene un don mas desarrollado que otros. Y todos forman parte de un todo. El Clan.

> –¿Y Eriol?.

> –El también, pero como vive en Inglaterra, es difícil que tenga contacto directo con el Clan. Sin embargo, ¿quieres una buena noticia?. El esta hoy aquí en Hong-Kong.

> –¿En serio?. ¡Genial!. Será como antes.

> –Espero que sea así– y baja la cabeza, ensombreciendo el rostro, he hizo una pausa, que se extendió mas de lo permitido. Aun así continuo. –Sakura, hoy tendrás la oportunidad de verlo. Quizás temprano, pero lo más seguro que lo veras... junto a todos los del Clan.

> –¿El Clan Clow? ¿Hoy?

> –Sí. Al atardecer. Será para que ellos te conozcan, y tú los conozcas, por supuesto.

> –Vaya... no me lo esperaba. ¿Y tu?

> –Yo estaré a tu lado. En cada momento– y se coloco nervioso, pero contento por decir lo que sentía.

> –¿Hasta que todo esto pase?– preguntando, acercándose hacia él.

> –No.

> –¿No? ¿Por qué no?.

> –Porque yo... – y no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que una de sus hermanas, salió del bosque impetuosamente, y al verlos, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, y se le reflejo en el rostro. Sakura y Shaoran se habían separaron un par de metros.

> –Perdón... Lo siento– se disculpo. He intento remediarlo. –No se preocupen. Vuelvo después.

> –¿Qué quieres?– dijo Shaoran, tratando de disculparla.

> –Bueno, es que el desayuno esta listo. Así que si me disculpas, me llevare a Sakura, para que se vaya a arreglar. ¿Sí?– y tomo a Sakura de la mano, miro a Shaoran, como pidiéndole perdón y desapareció en el bosque.

> Tomo una bocanada de aire, y luego exhaló fuertemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero algo cruzo por entre los arboles que estaba a sus espaldas. Se giro rápidamente, pero nada estaba. Se quedo un momento quieto, en silencio, pero nada había. Penso que no era nada y luego se marcho.

> Solo en las sombras, un par de ojos miran con odio.

> –Nada impedirá que dominemos sobre los clanes......


End file.
